Hunger Games Summertime
by Fanfictionhaha
Summary: It's Summertime and next year Katniss, Madge, Clove, Annie, and Glimmer and the boys will be seniors. Read on how they travel around for the summer...with stalkers and crushes..(sorry if the summary sucks)!, Pairing: Katniss Peeta, Madge Gale, Clove Cato, Annie Finnick, Marvel Glimmer. WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY IDC!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Read this story..im being promoted to the 7th grade so sorry if you don't like my story...!

...

"Katniss get your ass down here" Thank god mother left to go to work. I hope my brother didn't hear what Clove just said.

I put on some white short shorts, a yellow top that shows a little cleavage, some mascara, clear lip gloss, yellow sandals, and lastly I just leave my hair curly. I grab my bag and suitcases making sure I left my brother Nate a note telling him that I was leaving. I see all the girls waiting on the couch. Were all kind of waiting on the boys to pick us up. The boys I mean Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Cato, and Marvel.

"They were suppose to be here 20 minutes ago" Glimmer says on cue we hear a knock . Annie looks out the window..

"It's them" Clove says fixing the window curtains... I go to the door and get a cheese bun they are so good. Madge opens the door while I am behind her so is the girls.

"Guys sorry were late we ran out of gas" Gale says. I can see there hiding something behind our backs.

"And to let you know that we are truly sorry we got you all something" Marvel says. There hands come to the front I see Peeta has a plastic container with a lid on it MINE, Marvel has skittles for Glimmer, Cato has m&ms for Clove, Gale has sour gummies for Madge, and Finnick has chocolate kisses for Annie...

"Awww Peeta what is it?" I snatch the lid from him he knows what it is... I take off the lid to see cheese buns and a huge cupcake... I see the girls stop being mad and takes what they are given... We walk to the car in our own conversations..I hope Peeta is not driving I really want to talk to him even though he visited me last night... I get in the third row with Peeta sitting in his lap..

"So where are we going first" Madge says...

"This place called Panem Games. I heard it's cool there. We would be given a cabin and everything. Of course not in the same room though they have rules.."Cato says. Looks like someone is excited. We all drift into our own convo's.

"I see you like the cheese buns, yeah?" I look into his crystal blue eyes.

"Love.'' I was about to kiss his cheek, but he turns his head kissing me on the lips...I wrap my arms around his neck showing affection. His hands moves down to my waist...He starts to get a little fierce which turns me on. I hear a moan, but it wasn't me nor was it Peeta. I turn around to see Annie and Finnick. I can feel Peeta's wet lips on my neck trying to get my attention...I hope Marvel keeps his eyes on the road.

I nibble on his ear hearing him trying to not let out a moan...

I pull back and see his eyes are filled with lust...He wraps my legs around his wait and right then and there I can feel his 'friend' poking my area. We soon stop making out before getting further. I sit in his lap regularly almost like baby, but more like 'he-is-my-teddy bear' kind of way.

Peeta's Pov

"Peeta so when you banged her" Cato says.

"I did not bang her...we just had sex" I protest. Cato rolls his eyes playfully. "Whatever so when did it happen..?"He says.

"I'm not telling you" See this is what happens when you have a groupe of guy friends.

"Last night wasn't it? Finnick says.

"How you know?" I ask he always know everything.

"Ohhhh so you did it last night" Marvel says. He looks at Katniss then looks away quickly licking his lips. What was that about?

"So you did put the bread in her oven" Gale

"Whatever so Cato when did you do it with Clove for the first time.?" I ask trying to change the subject and it works!

"2 days ago I was her first" He says looking proud.

"Me too" He glares at me. I study over what I said.

" No I meant I was Katniss first too" I tell him which makes him calm down. Jeeze...and im possessive and over protective..sure...

"Oh" Cato says he relaxes against the window..

"Were here wake the girls up while I get us our room numbers" Finnick says. He runs towards a small cabin. There are people that are our age just hanging around.

"Kitty..wake up" I whisper, but I guess everyone heard.

"Here goes the nicknames..."Gale says snickering.. He is the only one that doesn't gives Madge a nickname and I can tell she gets mad. They need to spend more time together.

Finally after all the girls are woken up we get out the car. Wolf whistles comes from everyway and I see Katniss blushing...so is Clove. Cato is not going to be happy with that because I certainly is!

Finnick comes back handing our cabin keys and numbers to everyone.

"Girls are on this side.." He points to the right where there are a row of cabins.

"The boys on the other" He says waving it off.

"We will go and unpack " Clove says. Then there off.

"Well Dang." Cato says.

We go to our cabin it's the last one...We go inside to see 4 bunk beds with our names on it. I am on the top bunk and Gale is under me. Hahahahahahahahahahaha...

I unpack all my stuff wondering what the girls are doing right now...

Katniss Pov:

After we unpack we lay down and rest untill the door opens. The boys are probably still unpacking and this cabin is full already. A boy comes in he has black hair and green eyes. What is he doing in here? I sit up from my bottom bunk bed.

"Hello...Ladies" The mysterious boy says. He starts walking to Clove and Glimmer.

"What are you doing in here" Annie builds up the courage and says

"Well cupcake im bored" He says walking towards her changing his direction.

"Get out" I say straightly. He looks at me and smirks he sits on my bed.

"Hm..why would I do that if there are 5 smoking hot girls in the room..." He touches my thigh making me jump of the bed . On cue all the girls get off of there bunk beds ready to bolt.

"No No No why run."He touches Madge's waist bringing her towards him. I slap him trying to let him let her go. What suprises all of us is he slaps me harder! That hurt like HELL!

Clove kicks him, but he grabs her arm and slams her on the bed...

We all run out im the last one because I slam the door in his face..making him curse... I run trying to find the boys cabin.

"Annie call them hurry!" I tell her she pull out her iPhone and dials Finnick number.\\\

"Finnick! What cabin are you in! " I can see the mysterious boy smirking coming our way.

"Okay!Were on our way"" Annie says she hangs up quickly.

We follow Annie to the last cabin. We walk in to see them joking around,but soon stops when they see us I close the door running to Peeta hugging him.

"What's wrong" I close my eyes trying to gain my breath.

"What's wrong" Cato says.

"Boy...coming" Madge says freaking out. I hear a knock.

"Oh open up girls you can't hide from us" How many are there I peek out the window to see all five of them...

"What is going on?" Marvel says.

"That freaky weirdo creeped into our room he touched Madge, he slapped Katniss, almost kissed Annie, and he slammed Clove to the wall!" Glimmer says.

"We know you girls are in there. Were single ready to mingle!" He says. I hear the doorknob twist about to open. I run to the closet with the girls.

"I know there in here" One of them says.

"Get out" I hear Gale shout. I flinch even though it was not directed to me.

"What's your name" I hear Cato's deep voice speak out.

"My name is Michael...That's Ray...Daniel, Taylor, and Cray" Michael says.

"What do you want" Marvel says.

"We know there in here." One of them says.

"Who?" Peeta says.

"C'mon! Those insanely hot girls I saw them run in here!" Michael says.

"Check the closet?" One of them say.

I hear foot steps coming towards the door. Next thing I know the door opens.

Glad I am not in the front because I would have been scared shitless and my cheek still hurts! "Well Well look who what we have here" Michael says looking Glimmer up and down.

"Get out our room" Gale yells.

"Fine" I felt a grab on my left arm I look at him and see he has red hair goes along with his face, but I love Peeta.

"Let them go..or else" Finnick says.

"Or else what?" The dude says holding me.

"Some blood is gonna be spilled" Cato says.

"Whatever...I'll see you senorita later on tonight" Michael says smiling at Annie

"Over my dead body you wont" Finnick had said.

They walk out the cabin, but I gasp and so does Clove he touched our ass pervert.

The boys come and hug us.

"Get on the top bunk bed on your left" He whispered to me. I get on the top bunk bed wondering where Peeta had went to he comes back with some icepacks. He hands one to Cato and climbs on the top with me. He gently turns my head to look at the bruise.

"Katniss"He sighs.

"Peeta im fine" I tell him. He gently applies the ice pack to my face.

"Can they stay?" Marvel says.

"I don't know they didnt give us any cabin rules" Finnick says.

I lay half on Peeta.

"I should have been there" He whispered.

"It's fine Peeta" I try and console him.

"No it's not he hit you Katniss!" He whisper yell, but I still jump backing away from him. He pulls me back.

"Sorry."

"Where did he touch?" He asks.

"My thigh.." I tell him

"I can only touch you in that way" He says touching my thigh. I shiver at it.

"Go to sleep Katniss" I look across and see Clove knocked.

I fall asleep laying on his chest hearing his heart beat.


	2. We Will Be Back

"NO GIRLS IN THE BOYS CABINS AFTER 8:00" A man says. I get down from the bed standing by the girls.

"GET OUT!" Right when he said that Madge opened up the door. I hear Clove slam the door...We run across to our cabin quickly closing the door.

"I wanted to stay with them " Annie says implying to Finnick.

"What if they come back tonight Katniss..I'm still a second VIRGIN! And I want Gale to be my first!" Madge says

"Calm down we are all second virgins and I don't want them to come in here tonight" I say.

"What if we get raped" All eyes turn on Glimmer.

"Don't say that" Clove gasps.

"If we do we will loose our second virginity together" Annie says. We all think we have 3 virginities. The first is suppose to be good, second is suppose to be better, and the third is suppose to be awesome.

"Yeah but I don't want to get raped" Madge starts to cry.

"Guys lets just put on our night clothes and go to sleep" I say. They nod in agreement. We take a shower and put on some silk shorts and a shirt. We always dress in the same outfit it can be similar, the same, or it's just different colors.

"Night." Clove says.

"Night" The rest of us had said.

...12:00 at night...

I feel a hand clasp my mouth making me muffle out a scream..

I hear whimpers all around me from my friends..NO!NO!NO! This can't be happening.

"Shhhhhhhh Shhhhhhhh Shhhhhh" You dont want to wake up everyone who are sleeping in there cabins..Now do we?" I try and shake my head This is the guy with the red hair on top of me.

He starts to take my shirt off.

"No! Please don't! " I beg him. He slaps me making me yelp

"Your a virgin am I right" I slowly nod my head making him smile.

"Well this should be fun" He pulls my shorts and underwear off. I look over and see a boy pounding in to Clove with his hand over her mouth. I can see her rosy cheeks turn bright red. The lights are still off but I can see real good.

I look at the boy who is about to take my virginity with tears in my eyes. I feel him push his self inside of me and all I can feel is pain everywhere. Everytime he pounds into me I wish that it was Peeta inside of me. I feel one of his fingers go down there trying to get me wet.

"No!" I yell . Next thing I know he punches me square in the face. I feel blood coming from my lip.

"Shut the hell up!" He yells at me...I start to cry harder..

He put his hand over my mouth ignoring my tears...

"Listen I can do it harder just shut the fuck up" He whisper at me.

"MMMMM" I hear a voice of michael say.

Soon they all leave.

"We will be back" Michael says.

"Clove " I croak out.

"Katniss..." I hear her faint cry...

I turn on the light to see her starring at the ceiling. She turns towards me I see a teardrop fall. She stands up wincing. She has bruises all over her. Same for me.

"Guys we have to leave" Annie says.

"We can leave after a week. I already asked Gale" Madge says.

I hear my phone ringing.

Peeta's Calling. Cloves phone rings to.

"Cato he told us to come over" Clove looked at us for an answer.

"We can't tell that they raped us" Glimmer says.

"WHY!" Madge says.

"Because they would get there selves hurt because of us" Clove says.

"Yeah we can tell them when we lea-..." I never got to finish my answer until a voice say..

"What!" I look around to see Clove picking up her phone she shows us that the phone was answered and that they heard everything...She looks wide eyes. I press hang up.

"Check to see if there coming over" Annie says.

I look out the window to see them walking over here..

"There coming ..There coming..." I start to freak out.

"They are going to be pissed that we were trying to hide this situation from them" Clove says. I slip back on my clothes jumping under the covers.

Everyone does the same. The door opens I make a peep whole to see Peeta looking for me. We make eye contact and he starts to walk towards me. He sits on the side of the bed and I don't move.

The other boys soon find there girls and start to have there own conversation with them.

"Katniss." Peeta says. He gently take the covers off of me

"Is it true" I sit up.

"What?"

"Don't play with me Katniss I can see the bruises!" Peeta whispers at me.

"Why didn't you call me" I hear probably Gale say to Madge

"Peeta Im sorry"

"And then you wasn't going to tell me until after we leave" He says.

I see Finnick leave slamming the door.

"Bull sh*t Katniss" He starts to make me cry.

He pulls me toward him gently.

"Don't cry I know your hurt physically and Mentally" Peeta whispers to me.

"Get some rest I'll be back with a kit to fix you up" He says.

"Peeta please don't leave me" I beg.

"I won't, but Katniss I'll be back in 10 minutes" He says. I see him and Gale leave at the same time following behind Cato and Marvel.

They soon come back with first aid kits in there hands. I see Peeta comes in.

"See Told you it was only going to be 10 minutes tops" He says. He lays me down on the bed pulling the black curtains down pinning them everywhere so even if someone tried to barge in they would have a difficult time trying to see whats going on.

"Katniss I have to clean you" Peeta says.

I look him in the eyes.

"I can do it" I say.

"You won't get all of it out. Trust me" He says.

I pull down my shorts and under wear. He looks down there and starts to clean me.

"Is it bad"I ask.

"It's probably gonna be stetched for a few days." He says.

"Done!" He says. He wipes the blood off my lip.

"Your sleeping with me tonight" He says in a statement.

... 5 Days Later:

Michael Pov:

"Guys you ready.."

"Yeah " They say.

We press record listening to the girls boyfriends talk.

"Mann I wanted to bang Clove until it happened" One of them say.

"I wanted to do Madge last night, but she says shes not ready" A guy acts like he is talking like a girl.

"Katniss doesn't even let me touch her like I use to do" Another guy says.

"Annie wont even let me make out with me for a long time no more." One of them say.

"Glimmer. She don't even like when we kiss on the bed!" A boy exclaims. We stop the recording heading to the girls cabin.

I open the door and lock it behind all of us. I see all the girls stand up...

"We have something to show you how all your boyfriends are jerks and just care about themselves" I say. I play the recording so that they could here.

Katniss Pov:

Oh now I get it. Those bastards never did care about us!

They leave out.

"Guys...You know what we have to do" Clove says.

Glimmer takes a bottle of Vodka from her prada bag

She takes a swig and pass it. Soon all of us are a little drunk, but we can control what we do.

We head to the boys cabin...having a suprise for them. We walk in I climb on the top bunk closing all the black curtains around us. He is asleep...Great...

I get ontop of him kissing him trying to wake him up. I feel him getting a boner . He wakes up and rolls us over. He starts to kiss down my neck...giving me a flashback I start to cry.

"Katniss did I do something wrong?" Peeta says.

I kiss him trying to not go there. But I feel my tears brush against his face..I take off my shirt all the way.

He takes my hands enlarging the with his.

"Katniss what's wrong"

"You want to have sex again and I'm not ready" I tell him trying to gasp for breath.

"Then why try" He sits up against the wall pulling me on his lap..

"Because I don't want to loose you Peeta and then I heard how you complained over the recording that Michael showed us" I say.

He wipes my tears...I hear the door slam

"You'll never loose me. I'll always be with you and when did he come in the room" He asks.

"Few minutes ago but he didnt do anything" I tell him trying to calm him down, but he lets up the curtains running out the cabin. I notice that all the guys are gone too.

Oh No. This is not going to be good.


	3. The Giggles

3 since we left the Cabin Were in the car away from the Panem Games it didn't last for us...Let's just say a fight broke out with the boys and Michael and them. I hold the ice pack on Peeta's eyes while the other girls doing it to there boyfriends. Next thing I know Clove pulls the shades down winking at me. She pulls down the shades in my face. I pull down the shades in front of her shades and the other shades behing Marvels head. The seats are much longer. I crawl ontop of Peeta holding the ice pack. I lift it up and kiss it gently.

"Peeta you didn't have to fight" I say.

"Katniss one of them raped you. It made me mad." Peeta says.

Over the weeks it has gotten a little better, but I still can't have sex with Peeta and he respects that. He has been sweet to me all the way.

"Katniss can I kiss you" Peeta blurts out. He spread his legs so I can lay flat on top of him. When I do...I kiss him and he starts to kiss back.

His hands roam around my body stopping at my waist. I feel him getting a boner. He can't help it though!

He breaks the kiss and I can see his black eye watering I dab it with the napkin.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you feel uncomfortable" he asks

"No." I say giggling . I pull him ontop of me bringing back the kiss.

He starts to take off his shirt.

"Go slow okay" I tell him. He nods and we start making out again. Next thing I know I am in my bra and panties and him in his underwear.

"I want to make you feel good Kitty" Peeta says.

He kisses me slowly down my my chest. He takes my underwear off and I am in full bliss after what he did. He pushes two of his fingers in my clit sucking me. I feel myself getting soaked down there. He gets one of his fingers and make a curl in me. I need him.

"I need you" I whisper.

He pulls back on my under wear and lays his head on my chest.

"You taste so good Katniss I can eat you all day" Peeta says honestly.

We soon put back on all our clothes because we were stopping at the store...

"I know what you want" Peeta says He kisses my cheeks and hop out the car.

On cue we all let up the shades at the same time.

"So Clove did you do it yet" She looks down.

"No I keep having little flashback everytime we go a step further" She explains.

"Same with me Peeta is being gentle, but I'm just not ready to have sex again" I tell her

"Same" everyone says.

"I kind of feel bad though this Summer was suppose to be romantic and fun. Now look. We got raped in a cabin. And we can't even have sex with our boyfriends." Annie says.

"I know right" Glimmer agree with her

"We will get through this" I tell them.

The boys walk out the store with bags in there hands. The boys Kind of got beat up pretty badly , but Michael and them got it worst...

In all Peeta had a bruise on his left cheek a busted lip and a right black eye. I feed him sometimes because he can't see real good. He always complain though. I love him.

He gets back in the car with me and pulls down the shades.

The car starts moving again. He gives me my stuff, he opens up his drink and he tries to drink it, but it spills on his shirt.

"Oh Peeta!" I say glad that no one heard it. I pull off his shirt trying not to make contacts with his eye. I grab the drink from his hand I sit in his lap . I put the tab in his mouth tipping it a little putting the napkin under the tab...

He taps me and I take it from his mouth.

"Thank you" He says.

"No problem" I put his sprite down. Then I sip my coke.

"Katniss I hope I'm not being a burden" He says looking down...

"Peeta! How could you say that your not a burden to me. I like taking care of you" I wink at him making him chuckle.

I kiss him while he takes out my braid.

"Where are we going Peeta"

"To a Resort I forgot where it is" He says.

"Peeta your tired. Lay down" I giggle.

"Anything for you princess" He says. He lays his head on my lap.

"Sing Katniss" I sing the first thing that come to my mind.

" Are you, Are you coming to the tree Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, Are you coming to the tree. Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem. If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, Are you coming to the tree. Where I told you to run so we can both be free. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhh ohhh Ohhhhhh Ohh Oh OH

Are you, Are you coming to the tree. Where a neclace of rope side by side by me. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

I look at Peeta and see he is asleep. I run my fingers throught his blonde hair.

The car stops I lift up both shades seeing Clove's shade up to. Cato asleep as well. I open up my doritos eating them...After I get done I sip my coke and chew my gum UP2U afterwards.. I put 8 in my mouth chewing it untill it get soft and mushy.

Soon we stop at a tall tall tall TALL hotel. I wake Peeta up and we walk inside with our suit cases. To our room. Soon we take an elevator.

I start to get the giggles with Clove.

"What's so funny?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing there is so many stairs and elevators." Clove says. Then Annie joins in laughing.

"You guys are tired" Finnick says.

"Yeah because when they giggle at night there tired" Marvel says.

"lalalaalalallalal" Annie sings. I giggle.

"Want to play rock paper scissors?" Annie asks us when we do. We do it wrong when you hit the end of your fist on your hand we do it fast.

We all start to get in a fit of giggles.

The elevator dings...making me jump. I giggle at my self.

We are at a hallway when he passes the keys grabbing Annie.

"Annie's sleeping with me peace out" Finnick says dragging along a giggling Annie shutting the door behind them.

"Who's sleeping with who" Marvel says.

Peeta puts his arm over my hand. He pulls me along to the room next to Finnick..

"See ya tomorrow morning" Peeta yells behind his back.

He pulls me into a beautiful room...I start to un pack trying to hold in my giggles.

"BOO!" I shout in his ear

He jumps making me fall back on the bed. I laugh...

"Dammit Katniss!" He screech. Well Dang.

"Can you please be quiet" he says.

"Why so sad" I ask him.

"I'm tired it has been a long weekend. Put on your night clothes and go to sleep" Peeta says. I grab my night clothes walk to the shower. I wash my hair letting it air dry. I walk out the bedroom to see Peeta waiting on me. I slide in the bed turning my back on him.

"Katniss?" Peeta says.

"Hm?" I don't feel like talking to him.

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that" Peeta says to me. I turn around and meet his eyes.

"It's Ok"

"Can you come here? Please?" I scoot over towards him hearing him sigh in content.

"Good night Kitty"

"Night"


	4. Chapter 4

3 since we left the Cabin Were in the car away from the Panem Games it didn't last for us...Let's just say a fight broke out with the boys and Michael and them. I hold the ice pack on Peeta's eyes while the other girls doing it to there boyfriends. Next thing I know Clove pulls the shades down winking at me. She pulls down the shades in my face. I pull down the shades in front of her shades and the other shades behing Marvels head. The seats are much longer. I crawl ontop of Peeta holding the ice pack. I lift it up and kiss it gently.

"Peeta you didn't have to fight" I say.

"Katniss one of them raped you. It made me mad." Peeta says.

Over the weeks it has gotten a little better, but I still can't have sex with Peeta and he respects that. He has been sweet to me all the way.

"Katniss can I kiss you" Peeta blurts out. He spread his legs so I can lay flat on top of him. When I do...I kiss him and he starts to kiss back.

His hands roam around my body stopping at my waist. I feel him getting a boner. He can't help it though!

He breaks the kiss and I can see his black eye watering I dab it with the napkin.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you feel uncomfortable" he asks

"No." I say giggling . I pull him ontop of me bringing back the kiss.

He starts to take off his shirt.

"Go slow okay" I tell him. He nods and we start making out again. Next thing I know I am in my bra and panties and him in his underwear.

"I want to make you feel good Kitty" Peeta says.

He kisses me slowly down my my chest. He takes my underwear off and I am in full bliss after what he did. He pushes two of his fingers in my clit sucking me. I feel myself getting soaked down there. He gets one of his fingers and make a curl in me. I need him.

"I need you" I whisper.

He pulls back on my under wear and lays his head on my chest.

"You taste so good Katniss I can eat you all day" Peeta says honestly.

We soon put back on all our clothes because we were stopping at the store...

"I know what you want" Peeta says He kisses my cheeks and hop out the car.

On cue we all let up the shades at the same time.

"So Clove did you do it yet" She looks down.

"No I keep having little flashback everytime we go a step further" She explains.

"Same with me Peeta is being gentle, but I'm just not ready to have sex again" I tell her

"Same" everyone says.

"I kind of feel bad though this Summer was suppose to be romantic and fun. Now look. We got raped in a cabin. And we can't even have sex with our boyfriends." Annie says.

"I know right" Glimmer agree with her

"We will get through this" I tell them.

The boys walk out the store with bags in there hands. The boys Kind of got beat up pretty badly , but Michael and them got it worst...

In all Peeta had a bruise on his left cheek a busted lip and a right black eye. I feed him sometimes because he can't see real good. He always complain though. I love him.

He gets back in the car with me and pulls down the shades.

The car starts moving again. He gives me my stuff, he opens up his drink and he tries to drink it, but it spills on his shirt.

"Oh Peeta!" I say glad that no one heard it. I pull off his shirt trying not to make contacts with his eye. I grab the drink from his hand I sit in his lap . I put the tab in his mouth tipping it a little putting the napkin under the tab...

He taps me and I take it from his mouth.

"Thank you" He says.

"No problem" I put his sprite down. Then I sip my coke.

"Katniss I hope I'm not being a burden" He says looking down...

"Peeta! How could you say that your not a burden to me. I like taking care of you" I wink at him making him chuckle.

I kiss him while he takes out my braid.

"Where are we going Peeta"

"To a Resort I forgot where it is" He says.

"Peeta your tired. Lay down" I giggle.

"Anything for you princess" He says. He lays his head on my lap.

"Sing Katniss" I sing the first thing that come to my mind.

" Are you, Are you coming to the tree Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, Are you coming to the tree. Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem. If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, Are you coming to the tree. Where I told you to run so we can both be free. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhh ohhh Ohhhhhh Ohh Oh OH

Are you, Are you coming to the tree. Where a neclace of rope side by side by me. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

I look at Peeta and see he is asleep. I run my fingers throught his blonde hair.

The car stops I lift up both shades seeing Clove's shade up to. Cato asleep as well. I open up my doritos eating them...After I get done I sip my coke and chew my gum UP2U afterwards.. I put 8 in my mouth chewing it untill it get soft and mushy.

Soon we stop at a tall tall tall TALL hotel. I wake Peeta up and we walk inside with our suit cases. To our room. Soon we take an elevator.

I start to get the giggles with Clove.

"What's so funny?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing there is so many stairs and elevators." Clove says. Then Annie joins in laughing.

"You guys are tired" Finnick says.

"Yeah because when they giggle at night there tired" Marvel says.

"lalalaalalallalal" Annie sings. I giggle.

"Want to play rock paper scissors?" Annie asks us when we do. We do it wrong when you hit the end of your fist on your hand we do it fast.

We all start to get in a fit of giggles.

The elevator dings...making me jump. I giggle at my self.

We are at a hallway when he passes the keys grabbing Annie.

"Annie's sleeping with me peace out" Finnick says dragging along a giggling Annie shutting the door behind them.

"Who's sleeping with who" Marvel says.

Peeta puts his arm over my hand. He pulls me along to the room next to Finnick..

"See ya tomorrow morning" Peeta yells behind his back.

He pulls me into a beautiful room...I start to un pack trying to hold in my giggles.

"BOO!" I shout in his ear

He jumps making me fall back on the bed. I laugh...

"Dammit Katniss!" He screech. Well Dang.

"Can you please be quiet" he says.

"Why so sad" I ask him.

"I'm tired it has been a long weekend. Put on your night clothes and go to sleep" Peeta says. I grab my night clothes walk to the shower. I wash my hair letting it air dry. I walk out the bedroom to see Peeta waiting on me. I slide in the bed turning my back on him.

"Katniss?" Peeta says.

"Hm?" I don't feel like talking to him.

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that" Peeta says to me. I turn around and meet his eyes.

"It's Ok"

"Can you come here? Please?" I scoot over towards him hearing him sigh in content.

"Good night Kitty"

"Night"


End file.
